true_deathfandomcom-20200213-history
Sookie Stackhouse
Sookie Stackhouse, commonly known as Sook, is a character on HBO's True Blood. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Anna Paquin and guest stars Zenali Turner & Lilac Emery-Haynes. History Early Life Sookie Stackhouse was born 25 years before the series begins on May 24, 1983 to Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse in Bon Temps, Louisiana. She has a brother named Jason, who is three years older. At a young age, Sookie discovered that she was a telepath, which frightened her parents. Sookie was examined by mental health professionals, who misdiagnosed her with attention deficit disorder. Knowing that this was incorrect, Michelle refused to allow Sookie to be medicated. Instead, she and Corbett maintained an outward appearance of accepting the psychologists' assumption of Sookie being highly perceptive and observant. When she was 8-years-old, Michelle and Corbett were murdered by the Vampire Macklyn Warlow. According to Bud Dearborne (the-then Sheriff of Renard Parish) the cause of death was presumed to be drowning when their vehicle was found washed out during a flash flood. Because this event occurred before the Great Revelation, the bite marks found on the bodies were assumed to be caused by alligators. After their deaths, Sookie and Jason were both left in the care of their paternal grandmother Adele Stackhouse. During her childhood, Sookie was sexually molested by her grand-uncle Bartlett until she told her grandmother, and he was subsequently banished from their lives. Bartlett had also sexually abused Adele's daughter, Linda Stackhouse (Sookie's aunt, Corbett's sister) many years ago and, although she never left Bartlett alone around Linda again, she didn't take action until he did the same to Sookie. Sookie found growing up difficult. Due to her telepathy, she had a hard time concentrating on her schoolwork, and many of her teachers determined her to be slow. Fellow students thought the same, which thus began her lifelong ostracism in her small town. Sookie's only friend was Tara Thornton, who was also considered an outcast for being poor and raised by a single, alcoholic mother. Hep-V Vamps Hordes of Hepatitis V-infected vampires descend on the vampire-human mixer held at Bellefleur's Bar and Grill. A bloody, vicious fight ensues, and Sookie, Bill, and the others fight off H-vamp after H-vamp until they're finally called away by their leader. In the aftermath, the gang assess the damage; Holly, Arlene, Nicole, Kevin, and Jane Bodehouse have all been kidnapped. But, the biggest blow comes when they discover Lettie Mae covered in vampire guts. "They killed my Tara," she sobs. "They killed my baby girl." Sookie sits in Bellefleur's as healthy vamps heal the wounded. She tunes into everyone's anguished thoughts and is surprised to hear everyone blaming her for bringing vampires to Bon Temps. She's further shocked to overhear Alcide's damning thoughts: "I'll never understand how you can love the dead. If only you'd walked away we wouldn't be in this mess right now." Hurt by his thoughts, Sookie walks home by herself. Alcide tries her cell repeatedly, but Sookie refuses to answer and throws her phone into the woods. Along the way, she stumbles over the body of a girl who looks a lot like her; and is covered in vampire bites. At home, Sookie confronts Alcide. He insists he loves her, but after the brutal attack on Bellefleur's and the True Death of Tara, Sookie decides she wants to be alone. Later that night, the pair make up and have sex. The following morning, Reverend Daniels addresses a small congregation about the night's events. Lettie Mae blames Sookie for Tara's death and tells her she's not welcome in the church, prompting Sookie to tune into the congregation's thoughts. Unable to take anymore, Sookie shouts, "I can hear you!" She assures the crowd how much she loves everyone, even if they hate her, and begs them to let her help. "For better or for worse, nobody in this town knows vampires better than me!" she explains. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Faerie Physiology:' Sookie is a Halfling, which is a Human/Faerie hybrid. However, her Fae heritage is so extremely diluted that her Faerie powers are limited and finite. Like all Faeries, Sookie emits a delicious aroma that only vampires can smell, making her very attractive to them. Her blood has no identifiable blood type, and also gives vampires the temporary ability to daywalk and to cross into Fae dimensions. However, because her Fae heritage is so diluted, her scent is nowhere near as strong as full Faeries or purer Halflings, like the Bellefleur sisters and the ability to daywalk wears off within mere minutes. Because Faeries "naturally adjust to the standard of beauty" in the dimension they are in, Sookie, her brother Jason, and her cousin Hadley have all inherited physical attributes that make them exceptionally attractive, in accordance with human standards. **'Telepathy:' Like all Faeries, she has the power of telepathy, which has made her a social pariah in her small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. Her telepathy gives her the ability to hear and see the thoughts and memories of living humanoids. Since vampires are technically dead, they have no brainwaves, and although they think, their thoughts cannot be heard. Her telepathy also allows her to dig deeper into people's minds through touch. She can force memories to be revealed, and can even recover glamoured memories. **'Photokinesis:' She also has the power of photokinesis, which manifests as a glowing blue-and-white light that emits from her hands. This light is harnessed through nature and by her own will, but it takes practice. Faeries are not born with the innate ability to harness their light; Sookie discovered her light spontaneously when she defended herself against the Maenad Maryann Forrester. Her light can be used as a weapon against attackers, as well as to cross into alternate dimensions. Her light can also have unexpected results. She used her light to break up a fight between the Vampires Bill Compton and Eric Northman, the latter of whom was under a spell cast by the Witch/necromancer Marnie Stonebrook/Antonia Gavilán de Logroño. The light somehow broke the spell and gave Eric back his free will. Because of her diluted heritage, her light is finite and will eventually extinguish for good. When this happens, she will no longer be a Faerie. ***'"Supernova"': Due to her royal lineage, her light can also be harnessed into a single ball of energy "that when released, can go supernova killing any vampire it touches." **'Dimensional Teleportation:' Sookie has the ability to transport herself (or others if she chooses) to another dimension where only the Fae have access to. Skokie and Warlow took refuge there. Family Appearances Trivia Behind the Scenes *Anna Paquin, Stephen Moyer, Ryan Kwanten and Nelsan Ellis are the only actors to appear in every episode of the series. Scott Winant is the only director who worked on every season. References Category:Halfling Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Starring Characters Category:Stackhouse Family